


What Lies Beneath

by muridae



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Movie: Prince Caspian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muridae/pseuds/muridae
Summary: Double drabble. Susan notices something about Caspian's clothing choices.





	What Lies Beneath

The wine, the firelight, and the celebrations are intoxicating. Susan whirls till her head spins, then drops out with a laugh to settle herself on a fallen log and watch the revellers go on with the dance. A heartbeat later Caspian seats himself beside her.

She had not planned to kiss him, but why not? Soon she must go home, and he must be king to a divided country. They’ve earned a moment of indulgence. She leans against his shoulder, smiles softly as he starts, hesitates, and brings a tentative arm around her. She lifts her face to him, boldly resting a finger on a buckle of his brigandine for balance as he draws her close. He is solid, comforting, unmistakably part of this time and place and she wants that. She works the buckles, slips a hand inside the welded leather plates so that she can touch the soft cloth of his shirt and feel the warmth radiating from beneath it. She traces the fine needlework; tiny flowers and the Telmarine compass rose. Maybe not the manliest of shirts, but he wears it well.

Then she realizes what all that embroidery means.

“Caspian. Is that a _nightshirt_ you’re wearing?”

**Author's Note:**

> Much to my amusement, Caspian is roused from bed in the opening moments of the movie, throws on clothing over his nightshirt so that he can leg it out of the castle and avoid death by crossbow fire, and then goes on wearing that nightshirt under his other things for three-quarters of the movie, right up until he has to put on mail for the big battle and switches it out for something more resistant to metal rings being driven into skin. Poor boy. Heir to a kingdom and he doesn't even possess a spare shirt.
> 
> Originally posted to LiveJournal on 5 October 2008.


End file.
